I'm Done Hiding
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: Hinata and Sakura have been dating in secret for a while, and Hinata is finally ready to come out. So, with a little help from Ino she manages to create an amazing way to do it, because Sakura loves big gestures.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or _I Kissed A Girl_

**Warning:** I don't usually do too happy stories… also if the lyrics are wrong I got them off of a website, my bad. I did change some purposely though. Also, I really don't care if the song is overused.

_**I'm Done Hiding**_

Hinata and Sakura had been dating for five months… in secret. Sakura was out and proud, still popular and most non-homophobic people liked her still. Hinata was scared of coming out. She saw how some people looked at Sakura.

The people who did not like gays could actually bully her, she was not popular like Sakura. She knew if she came out people would attack her. Sakura would not listen to this though.

Her _best friend_ Tenten was even pretty homophobic, and her father would probably kick her out if she did come out. Sighing she knew Sakura had tired of the hiding. She wanted to hold her hand in public, walk her to classes, kiss her when they went home…

Sakura would not say anything, but Hinata knew Sakura was tired of hiding. She would reach her point soon, and as much as Hinata did not want to get bullied se loved Sakura more.

She had talked to Ino, one of the few who knew to help Hinata create a 'Coming Out Ceremony' because Sakura liked big things. The bigger the publicity the more Sakura enjoyed it. She liked attention, but not in the I'll do stupid crap way.

Hinata was shy, a wallflower, so her plan was hard for her. She breathed as lunch came. Ino had set up everything she would need. Walking to behind the stage in the Cafeteria, (she had never understood why they had decided to make the cafeteria the multi-purpose room as well) but she needed it today.

"Attention." Ino said in her flirty-happy voice. She was ASB Vice-President. She had authority to set this up. "We have a little lunch performance for you today so… be nice."

Stepping away music started.

_This was never the way I planned,_

_Not my intentionI got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

Everyone was shocked for two reasons, one reason was that Hinata Hyuuga was singing, the shy _wallflower_ was singing. The other reason was because she could sing _well_, she had an amazing voice. Not even Sakura knew that.

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you onI'm curious for you, caught my attention_

Hinata had the crowd giggling by her over dramatized facial expressions, and 'ooh'ed at how she pointed at Sakura.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, _

_The taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my best friend don't mind itIt felt so wrong, it felt so right, does it mean I'm in love tonight?I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

She started to dance/act around the stage, looking bashfully at Tenten for the 'best friend' part. She and Ino had decided to change some lyrics, to fit the 'Ceremony.' She did silly moves like holding her hand to her head at 'wrong' and looking shocked at "does it mean I'm in love…" Her voice was more powerful when she sang than when she talked. It was stronger than a lot of people's singing voices.

_Oh, I really love your name, it doesn't matterYou're my experimental game, just human natureIt's not what good girls do, not how they should behaveMy head gets so confused, hard to obey_

At this part she was really into it. Her eccentric movements and 'good girl' cracked people up. She spun around and then jumped off the stage, dancing around the crowd.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my cousin don't mind itIt felt so wrong, it felt so right, does it mean I'm in love tonight?I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

She pranced around energetically, looking a little winded on purpose for the sake of the song. She fanned herself a little. She also gave a little glance at Neji, who was okay with homosexuality as far as she knew.

_Us girls we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissableHard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny itIt ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

When she sang this part she did it with seductive hints that only Sakura knew she had. She jumped of the stage as she began the last chorus.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my dad don't mind itIt felt so wrong, it felt so right, it means I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

Everyone laughed as she threw her hands up in a 'what the hell' gesture and sang 'it means I'm in love tonight.' They all also cheered as when she ended the song she sat on Sakura's lap and kissed her.

Sakura's heart swelled with pride and love for her beautiful girlfriend. She knew that must have terrified her, until she got into it. She grinned during the whole thing like an idiot, because it was mostly obvious she had been talking about Sakura.

She realized then Hinata must had noticed that their hiding was making her sad… of course she had, Hinata always paid close attention. Sakura smiled and deepened the kiss. The lunch cheered, and homophobes wisely stayed silent.

When they broke apart Hinata pulled the microphone to her lips, "For those who didn't catch on I'm a lesbian."

"And my girlfriend so stay away." Sakura said cheerfully, picking Hinata up bridal style and carrying her out of the cafeteria. Everyone was a little shocked


End file.
